


"You're going to break his heart if you pull a stunt like this."

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	"You're going to break his heart if you pull a stunt like this."

Alexander and Thomas had been absolute rivals all four years of high school, always fighting and arguing over everything, but they were above getting physical. Over time, something grew that only their best friends, John Laurens and James Madison could see. Despite the growing intensity in their fights and the hatred in their eyes at the mere mention of each other, the two could see that their friends were falling in love. And the first to confront his friend was James Madison. John considered it, but valued his own life over Alex’s love life.

“Thomas, I’m just going to say it. You’re in love.”

He looked at his friend liked he’d grown a second head. “You’re telling me that I’m in  _love_? You?”

James glared. “Just because I’m aromantic, that doesn’t mean I can’t see when my stupid best friend has feelings for his so-called enemy.”

His eyes went wide. “How… How did you know?..”

“Thomas, I know you. And I think you should ask him out.”

“No! James, are you insane?! He hates me!”

He shook his head. “I’ve talked to Laurens about it. He threatened to shove his foot down his throat. He didn’t laugh, he just got mad.”

“Because he hates me.”

“Because he doesn’t and he denies it.”

“He’s going to kill me.”

“Just try it.”

“And if he kills me?”

“I’ll make your funeral amazing. Do it or I’ll flat iron your hair in your sleep.”

Thomas shuddered. The next day, he walked up to Alex when nobody was around.

“What do you want?”

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “I know we haven’t been exactly the best of friends… But… I… I like you and I want to go on a date with you.”

Alexander looked at him blankly, then smiled. “Sure.”

“Wait, really?..”

“Yeah. Why not?”

He smiled. “Cool. I’ll meet you at the cafe after school?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

Thomas wrote his number on Alex’s hand. “Just text me if you can’t make it.”

Alex smiled back. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

Nearby, James gave John give bucks. “I told you he wasn’t going to punch him.” “Shut up.”

Immediately after school, Thomas went to the cafe and got a coffee, waiting for Alex.

“What do you mean you’re not going?!”

“Its Jefferson. He hates me. Why would I?”

“Because you like him and its a date?”

“Its a prank. He’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to break his heart if you pull a stunt like this?”

“He has a heart?” Alexander snickered.

John glared at him. “Alex, this may be the worse thing you’ve done to a person, ever.”

Alex shrugged.

James stayed on the other side of the cafe, unknown to Thomas, when John told him what Alex had said. He knew if he’d try to tell him, he wouldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t let himself. Because, to Thomas, getting stood up means that Alex really did hate him. He spent hours, waiting, rejecting anyone else asking to sit with him, not even so much as getting up and getting another drink once his was long gone because it hadn’t been /that/ long, right? He waited and waited until it was getting too close to his curfew. He stood up, shoulders slumped and head down, and left. He didn’t bother going to school the next day. He was humiliated. And heartbroken. James was not happy when he saw Alexander.

“I hope you’re happy.”

“I tend to be, thank you.”

“You humiliated him and broke his heart!”

“Whose?”

“You know exactly whose.”

“What? There’s no way he was serious about that.”

“He was!” He showed him a quick video of him leaving the cafe. “That was almost 9 last night. Six hours.”

Alexander began to feel something he never felt before- guilt. “I thought…”

“You thought wrong.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me.”

Alexander nodded. He knew what he had to do. After school that day, he texted Thomas. [Hey, its Hamilton]

[What do you want?]

[About what I did last night, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you really wanted to date me. I thought someone told you that I like you and…]

[And I’d do that to you? I could never, to you or anyone else]

[Let me make it up to you]

[I don’t want to see you]

[… That’ll be tough…]

Before Thomas could ask, somrone knocked at his bedroom door. “Come in.”

Alexande walked in with two coffee cups and a pack of chocolate Oreos. James.

“What do you want?”

“To apologize and give you the date you deserve?”

“Why? Why should I not slam this door in your face?”

“Because I learned something new last night… You do have a heart… And.. So do I. And it wants to make you happy.”

Thomas’ expression softened and he let him in. “If you’re kidding, I will kill you.”

“I expect nothing less.”

“James didn’t make you?”

“No, he just helped.” He smiled and sat on his bed, offering Thomas a cup. He hesitated, but took it and took a sip.

“I can tell.” He sat with him and took a few Oreos. By the end of the date, the two were making out, the oreos and coffee finished.

“I regret not meeting with you yesterday. I’ll never do that again.”

“Good or James will kill you.”

“Fair enough.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
